Blind
by AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: Ele estava nas suas mãos. O sangue era imenso. Ele não respirava. E parecia que o fator de cura não estava a funcionar. Peter tinha vontade de gritar. (Spideypool)


_Sabias que ele não era uma pessoa como as outras. Mas deixaste a situação avançar. Tu sabias que ele estava quebrado, mas mesmo assim deste por ti a brincar com palavras e a responder as suas insinuações. Deixaste que ele entrasse no teu espaço pessoal mas o pior de tudo e que entraste no dele. Ele baixou as paredes altas da sua proteção e confiou em ti levando á primeira vez que ele levantou a mascara até ao nariz, deixando ver o queixo e lábios. Mas mesmo assim não olhou para ti de frente. Fitava os pés. Logo não te apercebeste da importância de tal gesto. Mas hoje apetece-te bater com a cabeça na parede._

* * *

><p>Ele estava nas suas mãos. O sangue era imenso. Ele não respirava. E parecia que o fator de cura não estava a funcionar. Peter tinha vontade de gritar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A voz dele era grave e as vezes falava alto, respondendo a vozes invisíveis, e o raciocínio dele era demasiado rápido, ele mudava de assunto com uma velocidade impressionável, saltitava entre assuntos se não se estivesse atento, iria ser uma confusão maior ainda. Reviravas o olhar quando ele fazia insinuações de cariz sexual. E chegavas mesmo a maltrata-lo com palavras, e a recusar cooperar com ele. Afinal era um mercenário. E não podia ser levado a serio, certo?<em>

_Certo?_

_Devias ter pensado nisso naquela noite. Naquela noite em que dele descobriu a tua identidade, naquela noite em que ele te confrontou e disse que pensava que eras mais velho. Ficaste chateado, mas não abaixaste a cabeça. Ficaste com medo que ele vendesse a tua identidade. Afinal ele era um mercenário. Não lhe admitiste, mas ficaste chocado quando ele te estendeu a mão enluvada e disse numa voz calorosa: _

_- Wilson, Wade Wilson…esta saiu á Bond… até tirava a mascara, mas hoje não é um bom dia… ou uma boa noite tendo em conta que é noite… e…- ele continuou a dizer coisas. Ficaste estupefacto, a olhar para o rosto tapado dele._

* * *

><p>Ele não parava de sangrar. Peter repetia o nome dele baixinho, como um mantra, enquanto lhe puxa pela mascara, ele tinha o peito e parte do rosto desfeitos. No lugar dos olhos nada, tinhas a orbitas vazias. Sangrava por tudo o que era sítio. Peter sentia-se minúsculo, e as lagrimas não paravam de descer, caindo sobre Wade. Continuava a repetir o nome dele. "O que foste fazer…" murmura soluçando desolado. Inclina-se sobre ele, abraçando o corpo praticamente morto e encostando-o ao seu peito não se importando com o sangue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Devias ter pensado nas consequências quando o deixaste oferecer-te um cachorro quente. A verdade é que era uma noite fria. Tinhas acabado a patrulha e deste por ti a comer um cachorro quente, cheíssimo de molhos, sentado junto a ele na beira de um arranha-céus. A conversa fluía bem. Ele parecia mais concentrado que o normal. Vocês riram juntos, tu das piadas dele e ele das tuas, reparaste que ele ficou surpreendido e agradado com o teu á vontade. Acabaste de comer, e fitaste a zona que ele tinha descoberto. Não estava muito marcada naquele dia. Os lábios dele pareciam mais macios que o normal. Wade acabou de comer limpando a boca com a parte de trás da mão. Pensaste duas vezes antes de perguntar e arrependeste-te assim que as palavras saíram de teus lábios: <em>

_- Hoje as tuas cicatrizes não estão muito mal... Pois não?_

_Ele hesitou, lábios fazendo uma linha tensa._

_- Hoje quase não tenho dores…- Acabou por responder numa voz sumida._

_Ficaste em silêncio. Por essa não esperavas. Não sabias que ele vivia em agonia. Que o corpo dele vivia em batalha constante com o cancro. Na altura pensavas que ele tinha sobrevivido a um incêndio ou coisa parecida._

* * *

><p>O peito dele começou a inspirar e um alívio tomou conta de Peter. Soluçava de tal maneira que não conseguia controlar. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e apercebeu-se que devia ter piorado tudo, afinal tinha as luvas cheias de sangue. Os olhos dele abrem devagar, ele fecha e abre várias vezes, afinal tinha acabado de os regenerar. Wade fita-o, sem dizer nada. Peter estava a tentar compreender se e ele estava calado por não conseguir falar ou por não querer.<p>

- Wade…- murmura soluçando. Ele fecha os olhos.

- Como me encontraste? - A voz rouca dele pergunta baixinho.

- Estava na vizinhança…- mentiu. Tinhas medo da reação dele. Queria dizer-lhe que tinha entrado pela janela porque queria vê-lo. Mas não teve coragem

- Eu disse-te que não te queria ver…- ele disse com voz cansada. Peter morde o lábio com força. As lagrimas ainda não tinham parado.

* * *

><p><em>O mal de Wade Wilson saber a tua identidade, era o facto dele facilmente ter a tua morada. Numa noite fria ele apareceu-te a janela. Estava num estado lastimável. <em>

_- Posso ficar no teu sofá? - Ele perguntou. Ficaste estático. Deixaste ele entrar e sentar-se no teu sofá raquítico. _

_- Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntaste cordial. Ele abanou a cabeça. Dizendo que regenerava. Pediu desculpas pela confusão, mas tinham-lhe atingido demasiados órgãos vitais e ainda tinha balas dentro de si. _

– _Queres que te ajude a tirar as balas?_

_Ele olhou-te por momentos e aceitou acenando levemente com a cabeça. Acabaram na pequena casa de banho, contigo a escarafunchar nas feridas fundas de Wade. Ele tirou a parte de cima do uniforme. As cicatrizes cobriam tudo o que existia de pele. Quando acabaste ele inspirou fundo, podia ter um fator de cura muito bom, mas sentia o mesmo grau de dor. Vira-te as costas e levanta a mascara ate a testa para molhar o rosto. E nessa altura que lhe vês os olhos pela primeira vez, pelo reflexo do espelho. Não sabias bem o que esperar, mas não esperavas que fossem aquele tom límpido de azul. Ele baixou a mascara com ar constrangido. Tu avanças para ele, viras-o para ti. Ele tinha mais uns dez centímetros que tu, mas não te impediu de lhe levantares a mascara de novo, observando os olhos dele de perto, tocas-lhe nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos, eram ásperos. Mas não te matam as borboletas que se tinhas formado no estomago. Não te podias enganar mais, estavas a apaixonar-te por Wade. Hesitas e juntas os lábios ao dele.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A respiração dele faz um ruido estranho e ele inclina-se para tossir sangue. Peter ajuda-o.<p>

- Vai te embora Pete… por favor…

- O teu rosto… - Peter murmura.

- Eu sobrevivo… - Wade passa a mão pelo rosto. – É a minha maldição, baby boy.


End file.
